1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for hand tools, and more particularly to a screwdriver holder.
2. Description of Related Art
A screwdriver holder is always mounted on a tool trolley and has multiple insert holes in which multiple screwdrivers are inserted and held.
However, each screwdriver is held only by a corresponding insert hole, the screwdriver is easily swaying and can not be held stably.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a screwdriver holder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.